


The Town Everyone Forgot

by smckee377



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Twilight (Linked Universe) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smckee377/pseuds/smckee377
Summary: The boys find themselves in Twilight's Hyrule very close to Kakariko. Twilight is very excited to show them his world and the others are...a little shocked at the state of it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	The Town Everyone Forgot

Wind wakes up, yawns hugely, and stretches out a bit. His hands bump into Legend’s side and Legend swipes at them until Wind tucks his hands comfortably under his head. Opening his eyes, he looks up at the bright blue sky and smiles a little. He pushes himself up onto his elbows and his smile immediately turns into a frown. He recalled very clearly having fallen asleep upriver from a town they intended on visiting, but he was now looking at a completely empty and somewhat dead looking field with some desert like cliffs off to his right. 

Wind sits up properly and notices Time and Twilight standing off towards the cliffs a little way from where the other Links are sleeping. Twilight, shockingly, seems unabashedly happy and is very animatedly talking to Time and pointing towards the cliffs. Standing, Wind rubs his eyes and makes his way over towards them. 

“What’s going on? Twi, is this your Hyrule?” he asks, interrupting their conversation. 

“It is! We’re in East Hyrule field and Kakariko Village is just that way in those cliffs. It won’t take long to get there at all,” he smiles brilliantly down at Wind. 

“Kakariko? Is that where your Impa lives, too?” asks Wild as he walks over to the small group. 

“No, I don’t know any Impa who lives here, but there is an Impaz who lives in a hidden village to the north there,” Twilight responds, pointing behind Wind. 

“So it’s just a residential village like mine was,” Time informs Wind and Wild. “It’s even at the base of Death Mountain like mine, too.” 

“Cool! It’s neat to see all these places in all your different Hyrules! I can’t wait for you to see mine!” Wind responds excitedly. 

“Well, let’s get the others awake and we can get to my Kakariko to start your tour!” Twilight ruffles Wind’s hair. Wind laughs and shoves his hands away, then rushes back to the few Links who are still asleep. 

“Twi, I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy before,” Wild comments. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been back. Feels like we’ve shifted to nearly everyone else’s Hyrules except mine. Now all that’s left are Wind’s and Sky’s and we’ve been to them all. I can show you guys the ranch! Fado will be beside himself when he sees so many of me, but I think Ilia will be even more confused...better start with just Time with her,” Twi adds frowning. 

“Why Time? Why not me?” Wild asks, faking a huff. 

“Seeing my face with all these scars isn’t going to be the nicest thing for her to see,” Twi answers, grabbing Wild’s chin and turning his face side to side to look at the various scars. Wild pushes Twi’s hand away and sticks his tongue out. “Hell, she barely let me go home for the day if I had so much as a splinter. Can’t imagine her reaction if you just waltzed into town with.” 

“Yeah yeah. Time is a good ice-breaker anyway. Really has that trusted adult vibe,” Wild says with an air of sophistication as he nods a few times. Time rolls his eye. 

“Someone has to wrangle you lot. Might as well be me,” he replies, ruffling Wild’s hair as he walks past to go back to the camp. Wild looks back at Twilight. 

“Will my scars really be that upsetting to people in your town?” he asks a little quietly. Twi puts his hand on Wild’s shoulder. 

“Not at all. Ilia just has a really soft spot for me. We grew up together and she doesn’t like to see me hurt is all. Besides,” Twilight pats Wild once on the back, “they’ll be so shocked when 9 of me walk into town that the scars will be the least of their worries.” Wild and Twilight exchange grins before turning and also walking back towards camp. 

  
  
  
  


The 9 Links walk towards Kakariko Village, Twilight smiling the whole way. They make their way into the cliffs and come across the gate to the town. It’s closed, but not locked. Twilight casually pulls the gate open and Epona immediately starts walking in without waiting for anyone else. Twilight doesn’t seem at all concerned by this and ushers the other Links to follow her. After they all get through, Twilight closes the gate behind them, still not locking it, and jogs a little to catch back up with the group. 

Finally, the town comes into view. The buildings are built right up against the cliff sides with space enough for a horse and cart to go between them. Whatever colors had been on the buildings has long since faded so that they look almost the same color as the cliffs they stand in front of. The roofs add a splash of gray among the dull earth tones and what vegetation is present is sparse and dried looking. At the end of the village, the Spirit’s Spring sits peacefully and the slight waterfall can be heard even from the opposite end of the village where the party of Links have gathered. 

“Here it is, guys. Welcome to my Kakariko Village,” Twilight says, gesturing to the barren looking town before the group. 

“It is very different than my village,” Time comments politely. 

“I’ll say. This looks like a ghost town,” Legend adds. 

“Very run down, for sure. Looks like everything’s going to collapse at any moment,” Warriors says, looking at the scaffolding near them that leads up to the lookout perch. Twilight’s face is unreadable for a second, but a whistle from the top of the lookout tower makes them all jump and immediately put hands on sword hilts. Twilight’s grin returns. 

“Talo! You still up there? I thought you went back to Ordon,” Twilight calls up. 

“LINK?!” comes a child’s voice from high above them. 

“Come down and say hello properly,” Twi shouts back up. Dust begins to knock loose from the scaffolding and the sound of footsteps racing along them breaks the silence of the town. The Links can see a young boy in white and blue clothes with a red headband racing down the side of the cliff to the left. The boy, Talo, immediately runs over and launches himself at Twilight, attack hug style. 

“It’s been FOREVER!” Talo says, voice slightly muffled since he buried his head in Twilight’s neck. 

“I know. Sorry about that. I’ve been a bit busy with...my brothers I guess they are.” 

“Brothers?” Talo pulls himself back far enough to get a look at the gathered group. Some of them wave at him, Time smiles, and Talo’s eyes get huge. “They all look exactly like you! You never said you had brothers.” Talo scrambles out of Twilight’s arms and runs right up to Wild, tilting his head one way and the other. “What happened with your face?” 

“Talo!” Twilight says harshly. Talo visibly cowers a little. 

“Sorry! Your scars are tough looking. I didn’t mean to be mean about it,” he says apologetically, looking down at his feet. 

“These scars aren’t all that tough,” Wild says, patting Talo’s head. “THESE are the tough ones.” Suddenly, Wild pulls up his shirt, showing some of the other, larger scars. Talo looks at them in complete awe. 

“Do you all have these cool scars? Or is this one the tough one?” Talo looks around at the group and ends up focusing on Warriors. 

“He has the most scars, but we all have some here and there,” Warriors answers. 

“Talo,” Twilight says as Talo opens his mouth to ask more questions, “Why don’t you go let Renado know we’re coming down to the sanctuary. Get everyone together so they can be properly introduced.” 

“Okay!” Talo takes off running towards the spring and Twilight smiles gently as he watches him leave. 

“A very spirited child,” Time comments. 

“Yeah. He’s originally from my village, but he must have come back here to visit,” Twilight starts following the path down the village and the others follow. 

“So there are other people here?” Wind asks. 

“Yeah of course. It is a village after all,” Twilight replies. 

“Barely. Hardly looks fit to live in if you ask me,” Legend mutters a little loudly, looking back up at the buildings as they make their way down. 

“Just because it isn’t top of the line doesn't mean it’s not fit to live in,” Twilight snaps back suddenly. Legend puts his hands up. 

“Chill out man. Look at the buildings. You have to admit this place looks awful. The town is just dying is all,” Legend says in what he clearly meant to be a soothing voice. Twilight’s jaw tightens and he doesn’t respond. 

“Maybe the town is just starting out. You can’t judge that. You don’t really know what’s going on here,” Time steps in. “There aren’t many people, so that’s probably why things aren’t as well built as you think they should be. It’s just a different way of living.” 

“I guess. Must be a country boy living type of deal, huh?” Legend grins at Twilight, who doesn’t react. 

“Either way, I’m sure our country boy doesn’t like you talking badly about his homeland,” Time says firmly. 

“Okay geez. I’m sorry. Lighten up, will ya?” Legend says a little gruffly. Twilight simply turns and continues walking down the path towards the sanctuary. 

When they get inside, they are greeted by Renado, Luda, Barnes, Shad, Malo, Talo, Darbus, and Gor Coron. The two Gorons look vastly out of place and too large for the building, but Renado and Luda look somehow refined in their coarse clothing. Shad looks unusually clean and stands extremely upright as he clutches a book with strange symbols on its cover to his chest whereas Barnes is covered in dust and soot with his face mask popped up so he can properly see the newly arrived guests. Talo is nearly twice Malo’s height, but Malo looks far grumpier than anyone else in the room. Many of those gathered let out joyful cries when Twilight enters and he goes around to each in turn to check in on them. He turns around and faces the group of Links and introduces each group to the other. With the ice broken, the groups slowly start to mingle and the atmosphere in the room relaxes. 

“This is a rather small village,” Time says to Renado. “Has it always been like this?” 

“Oh no. We used to be a fairly bustling town. Being at the foot of Death Mountain makes this town fairly indispensable for the resources that can be gathered here and the Spirit Spring has healing properties that my daughter Luda and I have been using to aid the weary when they come here,” Renado explains. 

“Wait wait wait,” Sky says to Gor Coron. “You’re trying to tell me that this country boy right here,” he puts an arm around Twilight, who stiffens, “actually wrestled you...and won?” 

“He did!” Gor Coron laughs. “He is a very skilled wrestler and has won great respect from the Gorons! He even defeated our chief Darbus here and rescued us all from darkness!” Sky looks up at the even larger Goron and looks absolutely shocked. 

“I have no memory of such a puny human defeating me, but I trust my elders. If he says this happened, then this must have happened!” Darbus laughs as well. 

“Ordon isn’t that far from here,” Talo tells Wind and Warriors. “It takes all day to get here, but it could go a lot faster if Dad let me have a horse of my own. Link taught me how to fight with a sword before. Now all I need is a horse and I’ll be an unstoppable warrior!” He stands upright and puts his hands proudly on his hips. 

“Well, do you know how to ride a horse?” Warriors asks. Talo deflates a little. 

“No. But now that Link is back he can show me with Epona!” Talo declares. Warriors chuckles. 

“I’m not so sure. She’s a big horse. Shouldn’t you have one more your own size?” Warriors asks. 

“If I’m going to be the best warrior ever, I need a full sized horse,” Talo insists. “Right, Link?” He reaches over and grabs Twilight’s arm as he walks by. 

“What was that?” Twilight asks. 

“Talo here insists that he needs to start learning to ride on a full sized horse. I haven’t done any mounted combat training myself, so I’ll leave that decision to you, country boy,” Warriors defers with a gracious smile. Twilight tenses and his jaw tightens a bit. 

“Epona would be fine, but you should raise your own horse if you want the bond that Epona and I have,” Twilight says stiffly before walking away. Warriors frowns a little, but is immediately distracted by Talo detailing exactly how he plans on getting his dad to get him a horse. 

  
  
  
  


The assembled crowd settles down and the sun starts to set. The Gorons are the first to leave, followed shortly after by Barnes, Shad, Talo, and Malo. Only Renado and Luda are left in the main room with the Links by the time the moon comes up. Renado and Luda help get the Links settled for the night before they also leave. 

“The people here are really nice,” Hyrule says. “It’s weird that there aren’t more people here, though.” 

“I told you. Town’s dying,” Legend shrugs. “I wouldn’t be surprised if these people gave up and left, too. Except the Gorons, but they aren’t really part of this town. There’s only like what...3 people left who actually live here.” 

“The town will make a comeback,” Time says. “Renado was telling me about the resources that can be gathered here that make it valuable, including that Spirit Spring right outside. It’ll be fine.” 

“Sure it could, but not without a lot of help. If that spring doesn’t attract people soon, these people are going to have to leave,” Legend adds. The door suddenly slams shut, startling all the gathered Links. They look towards it, but no one had come in. “What happened there?” 

“Twi just left,” Wild says flatly. “You were annoying him.” He glares at Legend. 

“How? I wasn’t even talking about him.” 

“Clearly he cares about this town a lot and you keep shitting on it,” Wild says angrily. 

“Wild…” Time starts. 

“You already warned him about it earlier, too. He should know better, but he’s still being an ass.” 

“Wild, that’s enough with the language. You can make your point another way,” Time says firmly. 

“You’re right, Time. I can.” Wild stands up, dumps his canteen on Legend and starts towards the door as Legend shrieks. “I’m out of water. I’ll be back.” He slips out the door as Legend lunges for him and is stopped by Hyrule and Four. 

Wild doesn’t have to go far to find Twilight: he’s standing knee-deep in the Spirit Spring about 10 feet from the little waterfall. Without hesitation, Wild wades into the water and stands beside him. Twilight has his eyes closed and is practicing some deliberate breathing, so Wild starts refilling his canteen. 

“This is supposed to be water for healing, not just quenching your thirst,” Twilight says softly. 

“Quenching my thirst is healing me of dying of thirst, so I think it counts,” Wild says lightly. 

“I suppose.” Wild finishes filling his canteen and stands upright again, looking back over at Twilight. Twi is looking forward in the air above the waterfall. Wild looks in that spot, too, but sees nothing. “Why did you need water, anyway? We filled them last night before the world shift.” 

“Oh. I, uh, dumped it out on Legend just now.” Twilight frowns at him. “He was being an idiot. I thought it might help.” 

“How does that help?” 

“Well I certainly felt better afterwards,” Wild says with a shrug and half grin. A ghost of a smile plays at the corner of Twilight’s mouth. 

“I’m fine. I just need some space.” 

“Yeah. That’s why you slammed the door and left without saying anything. Totally fine behaviour in my memory.” 

“Well, your memory is damaged.” Wild shoves Twilight, but Twilight holds his ground and Wild ends up stumbling back a step or two. 

“But seriously, though. You okay?” Twilight sighs and runs a hand down his face. 

“Yeah. It’s just that...Legend is completely right and it’s my fault.” 

“What?” 

“This village was captured by Zant, the guy who took over the Twilight realm. He sent monsters here and they killed and chased off a lot of the villagers, leaving only the 3 that you just met. I managed to get rid of the monsters and the twilight with the help of the spirit,” he says, gesturing at the air above the waterfall, “but I didn’t do it quickly enough to actually save the town. And now it’s dying.” He drops his hand heavily back down to his side. 

“That’s not really your fault though,” Wild says gently. 

“It was my responsibility as the hero of this Hyrule and I didn’t do it,” Twilight replies. 

“Perhaps it was, but that doesn’t mean that you failed us.” Twilight and Wild look over their shoulders to see Renado standing at the edge of the Spirit Spring. Twilight turns around fully. 

“How? Your entire village was reduced to 3 people because I didn’t get here in time. How is that not failing you?” 

“My friend, we cannot agonize over what should have been done. What has happened has happened and all we can do is move forward. You didn’t even know our village existed. How could you possibly have expected to save us?” Twilight opens his mouth for a moment, then shuts it again. “What you did do was find us few survivors, hunkered down in our crumbling sanctuary surrounded by monsters, and you rescued us. You killed the monsters and freed our town forever of their grip and you saved our friends on the mountain. Had it not been for you, the village and the mountain would have been lost forever.” 

Twilight lowers his head a moment, staring at the water. Wild carefully puts a hand on his shoulder and Twilight looks at him a moment before looking back at Renado. “Is there anything at all I can do to help restore the village to what it was?” 

“You have done more than enough already,” Renado answers kindly. 

“I want to do more. My brothers and I are very handy. We can help rebuild.” 

“Well...manpower is only half the battle. Perhaps you can recruit some help from those in the castle town. Some of our villagers moved there. Perhaps you can help spread the word that the village is safe so they can come back.” Twilight seems uncertain, but he nods anyway. 

“Of course. We’ll see what we can do,” he replies. Renado smiles warmly at him. 

“You both should go back in the sanctuary. Dry off and get some good rest. You’ll need it to be ready for the castle town crowds.” He waves them over to the shore and holds the door open for them as they re-enter the sanctuary. 

All conversation stops and the Links inside openly stare at Twilight and Wild as the door closes behind them. Twi and Wild exchange a confused glance. Warriors suddenly shoves Legend forward. Legend stares daggers back Warriors, but looks ashamedly at Twilight. 

“I’m sorry about the town. I didn’t mean to insult you or anything,” he says without looking up. 

“Why the change of heart?” Twilight asks suspiciously. 

“The door isn’t exactly soundproof and Renado was standing right outside. We couldn’t really hear what you were saying, but we could guess from what he was saying,” Legend says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“So you were eavesdropping?” Wild asks. 

“Not on purpose...but yes. I’m sorry. I should have been more understanding.” Twilight takes a step forward and puts a hand on Legend’s shoulder. Legend finally makes eye contact with him and Twilight offers him a small smile. 

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t take myself so seriously, either, so we’re both in the wrong here. Besides, you can make it up to me tomorrow when we go to the castle town. You’ll have to sweet talk a lot of people into moving or visiting here to get the town back to its former glory.” Legend straightens up and cracks his knuckles. 

“I think I am more than capable of that.” Twilight laughs and pats him on the back. The others visibly relax and start settling in for the night. 

  
  
  
  


“Kakariko? Never heard of it.” Four watches as another man walks away quickly. He sighs and looks across the town square at the various Links all trying to make pleasant conversation with the people around them. Some (Warriors mainly) have been more successful than others at getting people to properly talk to them about Kakariko. Four walks over to where Twilight has finished talking with a young couple. 

“Are you having any luck?” he asks a little dejectedly. 

“Some. People have been generally interested in the Spirit Spring, so I’ve been trying to use that as the main point to visit,” Twilight says, scanning the crowd. “I haven’t tried to get anyone to move. That’s a more drastic life decision that I don’t feel right trying to get people to do.” 

“That’s fair. I don’t think people are taking me too seriously.” 

“Must be the height,” Twilight says, resting an elbow on the top of Four’s head. Four scowls at him and pushes it off as Twilight grins down at him. 

“We don’t all need to be huge like you do. I didn’t grow up doing farm work.” 

“Never too late to start. I can show you ho--” 

“Look see! It is him!” Twilight and Four turn towards the voice and see a group of 3 guards pointing at Twilight. Twi immediately stands more upright and tenses up a little. Grinning, the guards approach them. 

“Well! It’s been a long time, country boy. Didn’t get your chance to see the pretty princess?” the first guard asks in an obnoxious voice. The other two guards burst out laughing. 

“I’m shocked! You in the middle of town? Wouldn’t you rather be with your precious sheep?” the second guard chimes in. They all start laughing again and Twilight just stands there doing nothing. Four could feel heat in his stomach and he tenses up. 

“What’s this little guy here? Got a new worker to help shovel the shit?” the third guy asks, poking Four in the chest. Like lightning, Twilight grabs that guard’s hand. He lets out a yelp and tries to pull his hand back, but Twi doesn’t let go. 

“Hey! Unhand him!” the first guard demands. 

“Why should he?” Four challenges. The guards look back down at him. 

“Stay out of this pipsqueak,” the guard says. Twilight tightens his grip and the guard yelps again. 

“I think you should reconsider what you’re saying instead of trying to get him to let go,” Four says, stepping under Twilight’s arm to stand between Twilight and the guards. “Maybe if you apologize for being rude and jabbing me, he’ll let go of your friend.” 

“We’re the guards here. This country boy doesn’t know what kind of trouble he’s about to get in,” the first guard says angrily. 

“Oooo, not sure about that one. You really should consider apologizing. I am the only thing keeping him from kicking your butts right now.” 

“Ha! He’s not capable of beating us. This country bumpkin’s going to be arrested. Now release him!” Four shrugs. 

“Welp. I did try to warn you. Twi, I think a week’s recovery will be long enough.” Four dramatically bows, ducking back underneath Twilight’s arm to get out of the way. A dark grin grows across Twi’s face and the three guards hesitate. 

Suddenly, Twi yanks the guard he’s already holding forward and punches him with a left hook. The guard falls to the ground, out cold, and Twi starts rolling his shoulders and takes a step forward towards the other two guards. They take a step backwards, then one of them quickly ducks down, grabs the unconscious guard’s ankle, and starts dragging him away, leaving the first guard alone to face Twilight. 

“Come on then,” Twi says, gesturing for the guard to attack him. A small crowd had gathered and the guard was looking around at them. 

“Anyone who fights the guards is put under arrest.” 

“I’m not fighting you. I’m defending my friend here from the attack you launched on him,” Twi says a little louder. The crowd starts to murmur and Four plays it up by looking deeply upset and holding his chest as if he’s in pain. 

“Yield!” 

“Make me. Or are you afraid of this country bumpkin all of a sudden?” Despite the playful nature of the words, they clearly come out as a threat. The guard takes a step backwards and holds his shield a little higher. Looking around at the crowd, the guard can see the disapproving looks on their faces. He straightens up. 

“If you will not yield, I will have to use force.” Twilight doesn’t react, so the guard lowers his spear, aiming it at Twilight. “I will give you one last chance to yield.” Twilight smirks and quickly grabs the end of the spear with both hands and yanks it out of the guard’s grip, tossing it aside. Furious now, the guard rushes Twilight, intending to slam into him using the shield. Twilight braces for impact and grabs the shield once the guard gets within reach. He leans all his weight forward, successfully stopping the guard’s charge without losing so much as a foot of ground. Then he throws the guard down to the ground, ripping the shield away and tossing it off to where the spear landed. The guard scrambles to stand up, but Twilight puts his foot on his chest and forces him back to the ground. 

“Twilight!” Time’s voice rings out and the crowd that had gathered separates for Time to get through. “What are you doing?” 

“Time!” Four rushes forward, still holding his chest like he’s been hurt. “These guards were insulting us and one of them hit him. Twilight is defending me.” Time’s face turns to stone as he looks down at the guard on the ground. What color was in the guard’s face completely drains as he looks back and forth between Time and Twilight. 

“Please...just l-let me go. We’ll leave you alone. Just...d-don’t hurt me,” the guard whimpers. Time looks at Twilight, who shrugs. Time slowly kneels down and looks the guard directly in the eye. 

“I don’t want to hear another word about you treating any of these citizens poorly again. Because if I do, there will be nothing stopping this country boy from showing you exactly what happens to people like you in the country,” Time whispers threateningly. The guard whimpers again as Time stands up. Time nods once to Twilight, who removes his foot from the guard’s chest. The guard scrambles to his feet, rushes to his fallen spear and shield, and vanishes into the crowd. Several of the crowd laugh at the retreating guard’s back and turn back to Twilight. Many approach him and thank him and Time and a few of them even ask about Kakariko Village again. Twilight more than happily talks to all of them and Time looks over at Four. 

“I don’t suppose you need medical attention,” he asks, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“It’s a miracle!” Four says, taking his hands off his chest. Time chuckles and shakes his head a little. The other Links come over towards the crowd around Twilight and Time and help get out the information about Kakariko Village. The square starts to clear as the sun starts setting, so the Links make their way to an inn. Once there, Four dramatically retells what happened with the guards to the other Links. Warriors turns to Twilight. 

“So, country boy. Is that why you always acted weird whenever we called you that?” he asks. 

“Yeah. I mean, I knew you guys were just teasing or meant it fondly, but…” Twilight’s voice trails off and he shrugs. 

“Well, now they know what we knew all long, don’t they,” Sky says. All the Links look at him. “Country boy is the scariest boy if you piss him off.” Laughter erupts around the room and Twilight can’t help but grin.


End file.
